Otane Goketsuji
:"You’re 100 years too early if you think you can defeat me!" ::''--Power Instinct 2'' Otane Goketsuji (豪血寺 お種, Gouketsuji Otane) is a character from the Power Instinct franchise. She was renamed "Tane" in Matrimelee, and was recolored with her sister's colors from the previous games. About Otane Due to her unconquerable spirit, Otane has become superhuman. She is both mysterious and secretive so you never know what she may be up to. Otane had a sad childhood where she was constantly berated and abused by her older sister Oume and due to her relative weakness her mother didn't pay much attention to her. Her older sister seemed to hate her... one day, at the age of 6 years, while strolling in the forest, Oume buried Otane alive. Fortunately an old farmer that was near the place heard Otane crying and saved her. Oume, after have seen her attempt to get rid of her younger sister foiled, turned more aggressive. Finally, tired of the Oume's abuse and the indifference of her mother, Otane decided to leave home at the age of 15 with only one thing on mind: Training endlessly, so that one day she will prove that she is a worthy representative of the Gouketsuji clan. Participation Details *'Power Instinct' Otane spent every day of her life improving all of her fighting techniques and thinks that she is ready to return to home and make Oume pay for all the suffering that she caused to her in the past. *'Power Instinct 2' Otane won the Gouketsuji tournament and it seemed that life finally smiled upon her. She begun the construction of an amusement park that she called Otane Land. A week before the inauguration of her park, she was kidnapped and thrown into the ocean. Otane was able to free herself and suspecting Oume, she returned to Otane Land. Although she managed to arrive on time to defend her title, she was too tired and was defeated. *'Power Instinct Legends' Kanji invited Otane to his Friendly Exibition Tournament and she accepted. Her plan is to get close to Kanji and convince him to give her back the seat as clan leader. *'Power Instinct Matrimelee' Otane received an invitation for a fighting tournament from the King of Certain Country. Her life hasn't been very happy as of late and as the invitation for the tournament promised to find true happiness for the winner, she is willing to do her best to win. * Bonnou no Kaihou Trying to erase the bad memories of her past Otane continues her search for true happiness. She hopes to win the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament to have the best formal dance party. *'Groove on Fight' Many years have passed since Otane participated in a fighting tournament. One day she received a visit from Oume and was offered something that surprised her... Oume proposed to share the leadership of the clan and Otane accepted. One night in one of the casinos of her property, she witnesses a fight between her sister Oume and an old man. The man proved to be a skillful fighter, so Otane invited him to team up with them for the Gouketsuji Tournament. Special Moves * Iwa Sai Ha (Rock Pulverizer Denture) - Otane hurls her dentures at her foes. * Ten Mai Ashi (Heaven Legs Dance) - Otane comes flying downwards at her foe surrounded in burning energy. Can inflict multiple hits. * Ikaku Kao (Intimidating Face) - Otane rises into the air with a gigantic, horrific blast in the form of her face. A very fearsome attack. * Ryusei Ranbu Dan (Meteor Swirling Bullets) - Otane fires multiple blasts of energy at her enemy. * Raku Hoshi Kao - Otane points her finger at her foe, and a giant weight (in the form of Otane) falls on the opponent's head. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Ikaku Dan' - *'Kuchu Neri Kihou' - * Mori ra Kyou - Pulling out a mirror, Otane points it at her foe and her spirit flies out, dealing massive damage to her enemy even if s/he blocks. She had this move in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends, and it was made her super attack in the latter. In Matrimelee it was changed and a big demonic hand comes out of the mirror to squeeze the life out of the opponent. * Goketsu Ryu Okouda - Otane thrusts her head into the ground and launches several Ugly Faces from underneath all across the screen. She only had this move in Power Instinct 2. * Gouketsu Ryu Ikaku Kao - Otane shoots a big fireball in shape of her head at the enemy. Super Otane *See Super Otane Music Themes * Ai Note Sisters - ??? * Metameta - ??? * Kawaii Sou Na Otane - ??? * ZIZIZI Ondo - Power Instinct Legends * Fly Away - Groove On Fight * Mystic - Groove On Fight * Wonderful Internet - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Groove On Fight * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Related Characters * Oume Goketsuji: Twin Sister * Oshima Goketsuji: Mother * Falco: Team Partner Sprites Artwork File:C otane.jpg File:Oldotaneface.jpg File:Otane_GI2_promoart.jpg File:Groove on Fight - 080.PNG|Oume and Otane as they appear in Groove On Fight. File:Otane.jpg|Otane as she appears in Matrimelee onwards. Trivia * Otane's favorite song is "I Want To Be A Hero"; She doesn't know who is the singer, however. * Otane hates to be compared with Oume. * Also to note in the arcade version of the first PI game, if both human players select Otane, the battle will take place in Oume's stage rather than Otane's. * Her first name means kind. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji clan Category:Transformable characters Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Groove On Fight characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Bosses